<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Obikin】Grave by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011102">【Obikin】Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan只想向Shmi道歉。</p><p>Obi-Wan just wanted to apologized to Shmi.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Obikin】Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 為了慶祝Hayden要參演Obi-Wan spinoff，我也回來參與一下啦（不）因為還沒寫完點梗的Obikin，而且今天挺忙的，便拿以前寫過的小片段來湊個熱鬧</p><p> </p><p>＊ 今早上班前還在被窩抱怨好冷不想上班。然後看到這個消息我瞬間醒到不能更清醒！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi已經在Tatooine待了一段時間，每天他能面對的只有失敗不已的自己，以及滿天的沙塵。直到現在，他仍然不確定到底Anakin Skywalker是如何墜入黑暗面。到底是哪個環節出現錯誤了？理應作為Anakin身邊最親密的人，他的前師傅，為甚麼竟然忽視男生種種正在墮進黑暗面的徵兆？他無法原諒自己，正正因為他的失敗導致整個銀河系受到黑暗的籠罩。無論他作為哪種身份，他都完全失敗，絕地也好，師傅也好，還是朋友也好，所有身份都失敗了。</p><p>Anakin有跟Obi-Wan提及過Shmi死去的夢，可到現在他才知道原來Anakin做的不只是把Shmi埋藏，而是更多。原力在上，男生連同婦孺也一同屠殺了。當他知道這個真相的時候，寒意自心底蔓延至全身。原來早在四年前，Anakin便已經屠殺小孩，就像Darth Vader在聖殿中所做的事一樣。</p><p>要找到Shmi的墳墓並不難，雖然為免Vader透過舊師徒紐帶感覺到原力波動找到他，而盡量少用原力，但是Obi-Wan仍然找到了Shmi的所在地。「我…對不起，我失敗了。」昔日的銀舌頭現在似乎失去了說話的能力，也有可能是出於愧疚，Obi-Wan不知道該如何開口。</p><p>他知道Shmi早已化作原力，可他仍然希望原力可以把他的話帶給對方。Obi-Wan跪在墳前，一手撈起覆蓋在附近的沙，感受沙粒一顆一顆在指間流走。他越是用力，沙礫流失得更快。直到最後，他乾脆一把將手中的所有放開。一陣風把散落的沙粒吹到墓碑上，Obi-Wan像是被那嗒嗒的聲音刺激到，在懷中拿出一塊布，靠上前一直擦拭長時間沒被打理過的墓碑。</p><p>然而Shmi的墓碑卻一直被沙子覆蓋，任憑Obi-Wan再努力，也無法把沙子全擦掉。Obi-Wan雙手垂下來，低著的頭抵到墓碑上。</p><p>「我很抱歉，Anakin……對不起……」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obikin還真的是我一條命根啊......就算後傳我脫坑，還是愛著這兩位呢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>